


Only Fools Fall in Love

by ImpureElegance (Nerdy_Girl)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girl/pseuds/ImpureElegance
Summary: Reminiscing their childhood at Lake Hylia leads to a silly incident. Cute Malink fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was on SoundCloud listening to amazing covers of Lake Hylia from Twilight Princess when this idea popped into my head. Enjoy!

The sun had dipped halfway into the horizon, smearing the sky in beautiful hues of oranges, pinks, and reds. The air was warm with a crisp undertone, the wind blowing cool air from the lake named after Her Grace. The sound of water stirring, wind blowing, and bugs buzzing about filled the air, along with the scent of greenery and the smell only a body of water can produce.

  
Link unmounted Epona and helped Malon off her. Keeping her hand in his grasp, he guided her to the banks of Lake Hylia, stopping to take in the scene before them: the water was moving in small ripples due to the wind, it reflected the few clouds and many colors of the sky, they were alone (save for the few Zoras lurking in the water), everything was still and quiet. This moment was perfect.

  
“Fairy boy,” the rancher girl spoke up, breaking the silence between them. “Why’d you bring me here? And at a time like this?”

  
The Hero shrugged. “I’ve always loved this place from the first moment I came here,” he said, eyes fixed on the lake.

  
Malon turned her head his way, a quizzical look on her face. “Is that right?”

  
He nodded. “When I had a little free time on my hands I would always come here. The calming atmosphere was a great escape from the monsters and dungeons.” He turned to her and smiled. “Plus, it’s gorgeous. Look at it!”

  
They stood and talked for a while, never letting go of the other’s hand and inching their way closer and closer to each other as the sun set lower and lower. Before long they got on the topic of their childhood and were laughing at each other’s stories.

  
“Hey, do you remember that couple that would be in Castle Town a lot?”

  
“The one that would always be spinning around?” Malon asked.

  
“Yeah, them!”

  
Another fit of laughter was shared between the two. “Goddesses, what was their purpose of doing that?”

  
Link shrugged. “I guess when you’re in love you never get tired of being around that person,” he said, looking at the lake with a small smile on his face. Feeling adventurous, he grabbed Malon by her waist and spun her around, imitating the couple.

  
“Eek! Fairy boy, stop that!” She giggled in phony protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

  
“Remember how they would always twirl around,” He asked as he spun her around. “Staring deep into each other’s eyes,” Link said, staring into the girl’s eyes, still spinning. “Sometimes they’d stop to compliment each other, or throw an insult at onlookers,” He said as he stopped. “Just to begin spinning once more.”

  
Malon was laughing the entire time. “You are so silly,” she said between fits of laughter.

  
Link was so preoccupied with mimicking the couple from their childhood that he didn’t realize just how close he was to the water, and that he was moving them about until…

  
SPLOSH!

  
Stepping on his own foot, he tripped himself and down they tumbled, rolling a little bit until they landed in the water with a splash.

  
The blonde was the first to sit up, looking over at Malon in embarrassment, too ashamed to say anything to her.

  
She sat up next and removed her soaked bangs from her eyes, glaring at Link. Her lips were contorted in a dramatic frown.

  
Oh, how he felt bad for upsetting the rancher! “Malon, I-“

  
SPLASH!

  
She couldn’t keep her face looking angry at him. The redhead immediately broke out in a grin and a fit of giggles after splashing the man beside her. “Save it, fairy boy. I’m not mad at you.”

  
Once he recovered from the splash, he splashed her back. Soon they were splashing each other nonstop until they physically couldn’t anymore due to laughs.

  
Malon laid back in the water, her hairs separating in a fiery fan. “I’ve got to be honesty though, that couple taught me a valuable lesson.”

  
Link followed suit, looking over at her with a cocked brow. “Really? And what is that?”

  
She nodded and looked him in the eye. “People in love do the most foolish things ever,” Malon said as she smiled, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

  
Link smiled back, squeezing her hand gently. “I guess you’re right about that.”


End file.
